


Smooth

by FalCatrecon



Series: Bunker Debriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casa Erotica, M/M, Sex, either way they watch porn together, mild note of m/f 'cause of Gabe porn, though it's an illusion girl so gabe/gabe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For the Gabriel Bingo square 'Casa Erotica'------His thought process was interrupted by a sudden rustling in the vicinity of under his bed. He rolled over to look down at the other man digging through his more private stash he purposely kept there from prying eyes. “Hey!”Gabriel grinned up at him. “Hey yourself. You kept this?” He held up a slightly battered copy of Casa Erotica 13 with a grin. He teasingly wiggled it.





	Smooth

Dean was relaxing on his bed. He and Gabe had really hit it off, which surprised him. He thought he’d have wanted to kill him by now, or vice versa. They were a lot alike, but it played to their advantage. They liked the same sort of things, and both had even learned about new interests. Well, Dean more than the millenia-old angel turned trickster. At the very least Gabriel was learning about Dean, and that… that was amazing.

His thought process was interrupted by a sudden rustling in the vicinity of under his bed. He rolled over to look down at the other man digging through his more private stash he purposely kept there from prying eyes. “Hey!”

Gabriel grinned up at him. “Hey yourself. You kept this?” He held up a slightly battered copy of Casa Erotica 13 with a grin. He teasingly wiggled it. “And I know who’s in it, since it’s not that one over there.” He pointed towards the bookshelf which held the properly produced 13th volume, unlike the one Dean had hidden under his bed.

“Shut up.” Dean snatched the DVD from Gabriel’s hand. It had been shoved under his bed for a reason, and that was private. He looked down at it in consternation. Why was he upset that Gabriel found his porn? It was Gabriel in it after all. He ran his fingers along the edge of the worn plastic, rubbed a bit from it’s travels in the bottom of his bags over the years. He hadn’t really watched it much honestly, it was more sentimental in value. Hell, more so now than ever.

The next blink mid-thought it had vanished from his hand and appeared in Gabriel’s, who was crouching near the DVD player in his room. “Let’s watch it!”

Dean nervously adjusted where he sat. It’s not like they hadn’t already watched through all the real Casa Erotica nearly twice over together (one of those shared interests), but it was somehow a little weird when it was his current lover in it. Though if he bothered to think about it, having sex with that one porn star certainly hadn’t stopped his enjoyment of her edition of Erotica.

Gabriel hopped up onto the bed with remote in hand, easily settling shoulder to shoulder with Dean. They had watched so many movies at this point it was routine and the feel of routine was comforting enough that Dean was able to relax into the familiar touch. He nudged Dean with said shoulder. “Which was your favorite part?”

He frowned a bit as the Gabriel on screen began his ‘I’m dead’ speil. “Not this one.” He reached an arm out to pull him closer and attempt to steal the remote. “I like you alive, thanks.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sap.” He smacked at his thigh, keeping a firm grip on the remote. “You knew what I meant.”

“Yeah yeah.” He gave up and thought a moment on the question before nodding to himself. “Definitely the cowgirl.” The part with the Dr. Sexy theme was entertaining too. While it had his own personal Dr. Sexy, it lacked the TV show version. Which when he thought about it, would probably had made it weirder.

Gabriel laughed. “Why am I not surprised?” The DVD changed to the segment in question and Gabriel paused it on the girl’s entrance to the scene.“Though I kinda already knew the whole cowboy thing at the time. Look familiar?”

Dean considered the girl for a moment, setting aside the pre-knowledge Gabriel was admitting to.She had a cute plaid top tied under her breasts and daisy duke jean shorts, plus a cowboy hat and boots of course. He shook his head. “Nope.”

He looked down to catch Gabriel’s ‘I have a secret’ grin. “Oh, green eyes and short honey-brown hair isn’t ringing a bell? How about those freckles?” He gestured back at the screen mirthfully.

Dean looked again in surprise and consternation. “Seriously? The hell man!” Dean tried to shove Gabriel out of the bed, but he wasn’t budging. “Not fair.” He couldn’t help the tiny grin though, somehow thrilled Gabriel had some kind of interest even way back then.

Gabriel laughed and shoved back. “I can't help you’re not observant.” Dean flailed and grabbed at Gabriel’s shirt. He wasn’t so immovable and had nearly ended up on the floor. Gabriel just laughed at him again, though helped to right him on the bed.

He sighed and gave up. As with most things Gabriel, it was all he could do. Though he was flattered too, considering the girl was really hot. He did have another reason he liked the segment, especially since he and Gabe had hooked up. He grinned down at Gabriel. “There’s a nice shot of your ass in this part too.”

“Oh really?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He reached over to the remote to press play, though he still looked at Dean. “Like my directing abilities huh?” The girl began her voice over, setting the scene with what someone might, maybe loosely call plot. Something about a hard days work and needing to relax.

“You need help relaxin’?” He heard in stereo next with a poor southern drawl, and he couldn’t help it. He seriously tried not to, but the laugh just escaped. It was one thing to be in the porn itself, even from Gabriel on screen, but in real life… It was hilarious.

Dean could see the humor reflected in Gabriel’s eyes, even if he was trying to look like he was upset. “I thought you liked this part.” He affected a dramatic pout and rolled over to nestle between Dean’s legs. He lost the pout at attempting the next line as he leaned in to steal a kiss. “I’ll wrangle those knots out from your muscles.”

The kiss was ruined by Dean laughing again, though he could feel the answering grin from Gabriel against his lips. He abruptly stopped in surprise as he was hauled down the bed to be able to lay down properly. He wasn’t quite used to being manhandled yet, or even knowing someone who could do it so easily. When he really thought about it he did find it hot, but years of training ruined it a bit as he wasn’t _supposed_ to be so vulnerable.

Gabriel let him adjust for a moment before running his hands up under Dean’s shirt, firmly pressing the meat of his palm into the proper pressure points in his chest muscles. Dean took a deep breath and nearly melted, unintentionally mimicking the girl getting the backrub on screen. Of course he’d give excellent massages. Probably invented it or something. He couldn’t help the faint groan escape. “Man, wish I found you sooner.”

“I mean, you did.” Gabriel let his hands roll up to Dean’s shoulders and the knots he knew were actually there, politely making the shirt move in a blink to the dresser top, folded. “Just used the wrong wood to stab me with.”

Dean rolled his eyes with a grin. “Finally got it right at least.” Another low groan slipped out at the press to his shoulders. He’d been working in the garage again, having to wrestle the engine as a whole out of the Thunderbird to get at all it’s problem spots. There was the engine crane and all, but it was hard work.

Gabriel shook his head a bit as his hands began to knead down Dean’s arms, the Gabriel on screen having moved to removing her shorts. “I don’t know why you do this to yourself. I could fix it in a second.” He dug his fingers into the pressure points along his forearms and along his hands.

“I like it.” Shrugging, Dean relaxed into his touch, finding his warmth nearly as soothing as the massage itself. “Otherwise what would I do?”

“Oh I don’t know…” A well timed moan echoed from the TV to punctuate Gabriel’s sentence. “I can think of a someone at least.”

Dean snorted in humor, rolling over to his stomach at Gabriel’s push to his side. “Even you had a hobby.”

Pushing out from the spine and upwards, Gabriel continued to massage. “A hobby that you didn’t approve of.” He pressed against the base of the spine, smiling softly at the hmm of pleasure from Dean as it popped. “Hence the stabbing.”

Dean gave an idle wave in reply, having pretty much oozed into the bedsheets. He wasn’t going to ruin the nice massage with any sort of argument that his reply might start. And at this point he had ended up in the hypocrite side of everything anyway, so he felt it was best to let it lie.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the reply, digging into his lower back muscles. “Since you don’t enjoy my hobbies, guess I’ll have to do the other thing more.” His hands skated the edge of Dean’s jeans, thumbs pressing along the top of his butt muscles.

“Guess so.” Dean rolled his up hips slightly in response to the touches, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel. “You’re more clothed than you are.” He pointed to the TV with a grin, where a mostly naked Gabriel was massaging the breasts of the girl.

“And you’re more clothed than she is.” Gabriel tugged on a belt loop before making the pants go away, letting them settle where he put the shirt. “That’s better.”

Dean rolled up to a hip to reach back and tug on Gabriel’s shirt incredulously. “How’s this better?”

“How’s what better?” The sleeve, and everything else on him, faded from under Dean’s grip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pushed at Dean’s hip to get him to lay back down before pressing along his upper thighs, continuing the massage. He reached over to lift his lower leg up, running his hands along the shin and calf, getting at the knots there.

Dean let himself be laid back out, as the massage was absolutely wonderful, but he decided to pay more attention to the video again. It was his favorite segment after all, and was starting to get to the good parts. Both participants on screen were also naked at this point, Gabriel working on her inner thighs. He idly wondered if it was technically masterbation since that was an illusion he was rubbing down? As the Gabriel on screen crawled up her body to deposit kisses along her stomach he could feel the same sort of kisses at his tailbone, the hands having moved to rub right under his buttcheeks.

He had already been half hard up to this point from the massage itself, but those wandering hands were pressing right along the underside of his balls. Dean lifted his hips a bit in hopes those hands would wander lower and maybe a bit forward.

They did, but not quite the way he had intended. Gabriel let his hands slip up under his hips, lifting him up and back to his knees easily, forcing Dean spread his legs for balance. He mock-glared back at the grinning Gabriel. “Warn a guy, will ya.”

Gabriel cocked his head as if thinking, then shook his head. “Nah. I like surprising you.” He followed the statement with a light kiss to the base of his balls, now properly in reach.

Dean shivered at the touch and heard a soft moan from the TV. Right. The whole mouth thing was in this part too, which was another reason he had liked it. His eyes drifted to the screen where he could see Gabriel’s mouth and tongue working to make the girl moan, and he could feel those similar movements on himself. Long slow licks along his balls, mouth lipping at the looser skin. His hands weren’t still either, sliding along his thighs and kneading his ass. He couldn’t help but push back against the hands with how good it felt. 

The Gabriel in the video was not as active, though it was likely because the camera angle had changed to that ass shot he liked, aiming over his back and showing how much the girl was enjoying the attention. Her fingers were weaving into Gabriel’s hair roughly the same way his own did when Gabriel was between his legs. Just how much had Gabriel known by the time he made this video anyway?

His half worry over psychic archangels was interrupted by a new sensation. He couldn’t help the escaping groan at the lick to his hole, nor the attempt at pulling away in surprise. Gabriel had a firm grip on his hips however, and he couldn’t actually pull away if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. For a half a second he wasn’t so sure, but then all the protestations he mentally had were kind of negated by the whole _archangel_ part of Gabriel. He could feel Gabriel politely waiting for him to sort through his personal feelings and only added a second, longer lick when his mind had settled. Yeah, no, he’d have to talk to him about the mind thing, but not right now. Right now he needed more touching, more feeling, more Gabriel.

And Gabriel certainly obliged, a hand winding between his legs to roll his balls nearly in time with his tongue, which was pressing rougher and harder with each sweep. Dean tried his best not to move, not wanting to mess up the wonderful rush of pleasure from the attention. He let out a tiny whimper of noise as Gabriel’s mouth left him, and he could feel the grin in reply as his lower back was softly kissed. A finger replaced the missing tongue, trailing a wetness in its wake. A slow press in had Dean letting out a low moan, his head resting now on his forearms.

Gabriel kept the pace slow and languid, pressing just a little deeper every time. His hand on his balls rested instead on Dean’s hip, letting him only feel the slow drag of his finger inside. He added a second, the movement just as slow as before. It was driving Dean up a wall, and he tried to press back into the feel, and was mildly surprised when Gabriel didn’t slow him. Instead he simply paused the movement with his fingers, letting Dean move himself. And he did, moving a bit faster, pressing deeper. Gabriel only slowed him for a moment, to allow himself to add a third finger to the press. He tried to tilt his hips right against Gabriel’s hand, searching for the right bundle of nerves that Gabriel had introduced him to. Hr shivered when he found the right angle, but wasn’t so far pleasure-addled to miss the hiss of want from Gabriel as he tightened around him.

The fingers left him and the hand resting on his hip pulled him back and he could feel the press of Gabriel’s dick against his entrance. He let himself sink slowly onto Gabriel, settling into his lap. Gabriel pulled him up and back, having Dean lean against his chest. His hands wandered the planes of his stomach, dipping lower to run fingers along the length he could now reach.

Dean’s hips stuttered against Gabriel’s, his hands reaching behind himself to touch as much of Gabriel as he could. Gabriel kissed along Dean’s shoulder blades, holding him against his chest and letting him adjust to the angle. Dean was fairly certain he wouldn’t have good leverage in Gabriel’s position on his knees like that, but he also knew it was Gabriel. He lightly ran his hands along Gabriel’s sides, really the only part of him he could reach. It helped to also know the archangel was somehow slightly ticklish, so the soft touches set him squirming, pushing upwards as there was nowhere else to go. Dean pushed back, getting the movement he wanted.

Gabriel nearly growled at him. “So impatient, every time.” His hand wrapped around Dean’s dick, the other making sure he stayed against him and in place. He purposefully spread his knees, making Dean have to spread his own legs even wider. 

He had even less leverage than before, though he still attempted to move. “You’re just so damn slow.”

Dean could feel the grin and huff of air against his back. “I could show you slow…” Gabriel’s hand stroked along Dean’s length at what he could only describe as a glacier’s pace, his hips rolling just as excruciatingly slow. Dean was about to protest when he was pushed forward back onto his elbows. “But I think I’ll indulge you.”

The new angle allowed Gabriel to push just a little bit deeper. Even after what he said he still started slow, but soon sped up to a punishing pace. Dean pushed back, trying to match his movement, but each thrust sent shivers through his body. His control was completely shot when Gabriel brought his hand around to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

He tried, oh he tried to hold on, but the rolling ripples of sensation were too much. He curled around Gabriel’s arm, his muscles convulsing around Gabriel inside of him. He knew he had just covered the sheets below him but he couldn’t really bring himself to care quite yet. He moaned low in pleasure as Gabriel hadn’t stopped, still just as hard into his now oversensitive flesh. The pace slowed for just a moment for his arms to wrap around him and hold him up. He could feel more than hear a whispered ‘mine’ against his back as Gabriel sunk deep, his strokes shifting to long and slow.

Now at Gabriel’s requested pace, he didn’t last much longer. Gabriel pulled Dean’s hips down tight. Dean could feel the pulsing inside, the warmth spreading. He had to wonder if he hadn’t been so human if he would have orgasmed again. He certainly felt wrung out like he could have. Kisses were being left along his spine, and he could feel the hum of satisfaction from Gabriel too. Like a giant cat.

Dean watched in idle fascination as the bed underneath him dried, though Gabriel still didn’t seem to want to let go. He didn’t really want him to either, but he was wiped. He lightly tapped an arm. “My legs man, I need to lay down.”

“Spoilsport.” Gabriel carefully set Dean down, arranging him for optimal snuggles. He wrapped his arms around him again as soon as he was able, though facing him this time at least. “That’s what you get.”

“What? Exactly what I wanted?” He kissed Gabriel’s forehead, then lips when he shifted to meet his. The DVD had long since moved on to the next segment, something about an executive and his assistant. “You’re awesome.”

“Oh I know.” Gabriel grinned and kissed him again. “So are you.” He tilted his head, listening to the video and where it was at. The grin widened into a smirk. “Would I look good in a skirt, Mr. Smith?”

Dean closed his eyes and thunked his forehead against Gabriel’s in exasperation. “That was a horrible day, no.”

“So no on the skirt or the Smith?” Gabriel nudged their noses together.

Dean sighed and opened his eyes again. “Maybe skirt, no Smith. We do need to talk about the mind thing.”

Gabriel grimaced a bit. “Uh. Sorry. There’s only so much I can turn off. Some of it you kinda... push at me.” He shrugged as best he could without letting go. He tilted his head towards the TV. “Though that stuff was me digging around way back when I didn’t care so much.” He rolled his eyes at himself. “Or I cared, just not in the right way.”

Dean looked curiously down at Gabriel. “Push?”

“I’m an angel. Prayer is a nebulous concept.” His fingers began to trail idly again, following the lines of his shoulder blades. “Doesn’t help you know me directly and I’m like, no inches away.”

Dean gave him a pained expression. “So I’m praying sex at you. Great.” He kissed him soundly, purposefully wondering what his refractory period was actually like. They generally went at Dean’s body’s pace, and he was betting it was because he was just human. Also he was pretty sure some of the video was getting sent along with it since he could still hear every little moan and slap of skin.

Gabriel smacked his back in retaliation. “Not gonna answer.” He flailed around for the remote a bit before giving up and snapping the TV off. “You’ll just have to imagine.”

“Will do.” He ruffled his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, letting his eyes slide shut. While he could be annoying at times, mostly he just made him happy. Comforting, warm, inviting. One of his most important people. It was a feeling he couldn’t quite pin down in words, but something he didn’t want to let go. Something he wanted to last forever if life would let it.

Gabriel smiled softly, lightly kissing Dean’s chest. “Love you too, you big softie.”


End file.
